It would be desirable to detect environmental conditions for articles, such as structures or objects, so that these conditions could be recorded, analyzed, reported, and/or addressed. This is particularly true where it would be difficult or impossible for humans to detect such conditions directly.
It has been contemplated to provide artificial sensors for such environmental detection. However, in many situations, due to space or other limitations, hazardous environments, etc., it has been impractical to use these sensors to detect environmental conditions directly. This precludes receiving environmental data from some locations where such data would be beneficial.